


Let's Go Steal a Kvothe

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, Leverage
Genre: basically just a list of headcanons, i just needed this because john rogers is working on the kkc tv series, i tagged like everyone who was mentioned, so it only seemed right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: The Leverage/Kingkiller Chronicle Crossover no one asked for





	Let's Go Steal a Kvothe

  * So first things first, Parker is a WAY better thief than Kvothe 
  * Like, he has nothing on her 
  * She is an excerpt, there’s no contest 
  * She and Auri also get a long great
  * They rarely talk, but they just hang out in top of buildings together, respecting each other’s space, doing their own things
  * Sometimes exchanging small gifts that others might call “weird” (they get it. no one else needs to) 
  * The ultimate “looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you” squad
  * Also Sophie meets Denna one day and decides to take her under her wing
  * She teaches Denna more elaborate cons and introduces her to people of the criminal world to grow her connections 
  * They work on accents together, helping her switch identities and creating aliases 
  * Denna comes to adore Sophie 
  * Kvothe meets the team because they have decided to take down Ambrose because he did what Ambrose usually does and he’s totally the kind of mark they would take on 
  * Kvothe figures out something shady around Ambrose is happening and investigates further, because anyone who hates Ambrose is one more ally for him 
  * Also Devi is an ally to both
  * And helps the Leverage team whenever they ask (well, almost always) 
  * Hardison is the one who got her to help them
  * Eliot has trained with the Adem for a time 
  * “It’s a very distinctive style” 
  * He knows Vashet 
  * He got kicked out 
  * Hardison used to go to the University 
  * He was expelled too 
  * He has a similar rep to Kvothe but acts more like Sim
  * People were under the impression he was scary
  * And missed the fact that he is actually a giant teddy bear 
  * He gets along great with those two and Wil
  * They are similar ages with similar interests so he’s how Kvothe gets involved with helping the team 
  * “Age of the geek, baby” 
  * (Sim and Wil have their suspicions about the legality of their two new friends activities, but turn a blind eye) 
  * Nate has a list of people in the Four Corners he wants to take down 
  * Including (but not limited to) Ambrose, Hemme, the Maer, Lady Lackless, and Kvothe Kingkiller (your allies can become enemies) (it happens) 
  * He does NOT believe in the Chandrian, the Ctaeth, or Felurian, although he does think there are mortals behind all the horror they cause and wants to uncover the “real” truth behind these “myths” 
  * Eliot and Parker know better and are VERY against this
  * Hardison and Sophie are more like, better not because it sounds super dangerous 
  * Not because they think the Fae are real 
  * There are the usual shenanigans and high stakes and total destruction of evil people in power 



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr


End file.
